


I See You

by Shivalee



Series: Visions Personnelles [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blow Jobs, Canon Related, Caring Kim Jaejoong, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Idol Jung Yunho, Idol Kim Jaejoong, Idols, Jaeho - Freeform, Kim Jaejoong Takes Care of Jung Yunho, Kissing, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sleeping Together, Slice of Life, Soft Jung Yuhno, Soft Kim Jaejoong, Taking Care of Jung Yunho, Tired Jung Yunho, True Love, YunJae
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivalee/pseuds/Shivalee
Summary: Parfois, Jaejoong avait l'impression qu'ils ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne.Qu'ils avaient été séparés en deux êtres, mais restaient la moitié de l'autre, ne pouvant être complet sans celui qui semblait détenir le meilleur d'eux.Une vie sans Yunho, le bleuté ne pouvait pas l'imaginer.Quel était l'intérêt ?Comment aurait-il pu vivre avec ce vide immense, que seule sa rencontre avec le brun avait pu combler ?Comment aurait-il trouver le courage de se battre, de vivre, de supporter la dureté du monde et la violence de ses démons ?Yunho était pour beaucoup dans celui qu'il était devenu.Dans l'homme confiant, déterminé, passionné qui montait sur scène pour chanter ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et au fond des tripes.Le brun avait toujours été sa force, même dans leurs pires moments et il était fier de pouvoir être la sienne.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Series: Visions Personnelles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YunnieMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunnieMoon/gifts).



> Chanson : "I see you" by Missio

_**"I see you when you're down** _   
_**And depressed, just a mess"** _

Yunho trébucha dans l'entrée, trop fatigué pour exprimer sa douleur.

Maintenant qu'il était seul, il n'avait plus besoin de faire semblant.

Dans le silence de son appartement, il pouvait laisser l'épuisement et la lassitude prendre le dessus.

S'appuyant un moment contre le mur près de la porte, il ferma les yeux, expirant bruyamment.

Tout lui paraissait trop dur, trop douloureux et fatiguant.

Il était heureux de travailler sur un album solo, reconnaissant de pouvoir encore faire ce qu'il aimait, vivre de sa passion, après toutes ces années.

Vraiment.

Mais parfois, le prix à payer, semblait vraiment lourd.

Songeant au plus cher de tous, à celui qui lui faisait le plus de mal, il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Il voulait tellement _le_ voir.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas passé du temps avec son amant ?

À quand remontait leur dernier baiser ? Dernière étreinte ?

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait même pas répondu à ses messages.

Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait ? Son émission avec Boa était-elle la cause de son silence ?

Plus que l'idée que sa moitié soit en colère, c'est la crainte de l'avoir blessé, encore, qui lui tiraillait le ventre.

Il détestait ça.

Et à cet instant précis, il avait l'impression de haïr le monde entier.

Il voulait le voir, c'est tout.

Il en avait besoin.

Maintenant. Tout de suite.

\- Tu comptes me faire attendre encore longtemps ?

Yunho tressaillit, écarquillant les yeux.

Persuadé d'halluciner, il profita tout de même de l'image familière.

Jaejoong était au bout du long couloir étroit, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

Ses cheveux bleus étaient décoiffés et il ne portait qu'un pantalon de sport noir, alors qu'un torchon rouge, posé sur son épaule, contrastait avec sa peau claire.

Hébété, le brun ne bougeait pas, craignant que son hallucination ne disparaisse s'il le faisait.

Face à son manque de réaction, le bleuté avança, toujours sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Je pensais que ma surprise serait un peu mieux accueillie! S'exclama-t-il. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça a été compliqué de tout organiser !

Lorsqu'il fut à quelques pas de lui, son odeur le frappant, sa chaleur l'enveloppant déjà, avant même qu'ils ne se touchent, Yunho prit conscience qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Sa moitié était vraiment là.

Soulagé, _submergé_ , il sentit ses émotions lui échapper en même temps que ses premières larmes.

Il n'était pas malheureux, juste épuisé et vraiment heureux.

À fleur de peau aussi.

Et puisqu'il était face à la seule personne devant laquelle il pouvait craquer sans crainte, être vulnérable, imparfait et honnête.

Être lui même.

Il craqua.

Jaejoong murmura un _"chut"_ , avant de déposer un baiser sur son front, puis de le serrer contre lui.

\- Ça va, je suis là.... Souffla-t-il, caressant son dos.

Yunho s'accrocha à lui avec force, comme s'il cherchait à souder leurs corps, ses sanglots les secouant légèrement tous les deux.

_**"I see you when you cry** _   
_**When you're shy** _   
_**When you want to die"** _

➳

Jaejoong n'avait pas bougé, murmurant des mots d'amour à son amant, alors qu'il pleurait contre lui, évacuant tout ce qu'il avait accumulé ces dernières semaines.

Tout ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui, vu qu'il n'était pas là pour l'écouter et lui permettre de soulager le poids sur ses épaules et son cœur.

Le bleuté savait que leur situation était compliquée et qu'il n'était pas coupable, mais il s'en voulait quand même.

Il s'en voulait toujours lorsque son homme allait mal.

Contrairement à lui, qui pouvait se confier à des amis et certaines de ses sœurs, Yunho ne craquait jamais devant personne.

Juste lui.

Depuis toujours, il n'y a qu'en sa présence qu'il osait se montrer vulnérable.

Osait se défaire de cette image de mâle fort et puissant, sans faille ni crainte.

Jaejoong était le havre de paix de son chanteur et lorsqu'ils étaient séparés trop longtemps, le brun peinait à gagner contre ses démons et les innombrables batailles que ces derniers déclenchaient en lui.

Dans son esprit, son cœur et son âme.

_**"I see you when you think** _   
_**That I don't notice all those scars** _   
_**I see you** _   
_**Yes, I see you"** _

\- Je suis là mon cœur... Murmura-t-il, essuyant ses larmes.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, passant ses pouces sur ses joues et ses cernes sombres.

\- Je vais prendre soin de toi, d'accord ?

Yunho hocha simplement la tête, puis se pencha pour réclamer un autre baiser.

Ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps.

L'échange resta délicat, tendre, sans que personne ne prenne le dessus, ou ne cherche même à le faire.

Ils se retrouvaient simplement.

 **Enfin**.

Le bleuté sentit son amant trembler contre lui, son corps semblant ne plus avoir assez de force pour tenir plus longtemps debout.

Doucement, il mit fin à l'échange, déposant un dernier baiser sur le bout de son nez, lui offrant un sourire rayonnant.

Puis il se recula légèrement pour lui enlever sa veste.

Le brun se laissa faire, continuant de regarder son amant avec le même air émerveillé, comme si sa seule présence était un miracle.

Un cadeau incroyable.

Jaejoong accrocha la vêtement au porte manteau, avant de se baisser face à son compagnon pour lui retirer ses chaussures, exactement comme il aurait pu le faire avec un enfant.

Une fois redressé, il prit sa main, glissant ses doigts entre les siens et l'attira gentiment vers le reste de l'appartement.

Yunho le suivit docilement jusqu'à la salle de bain, le bruit de l'eau lui parvenant clairement.

Une fois sur le pas de la porte, le bleuté couina en se précipitant vers l'énorme baignoire ronde, pleine de mousse, d'où l'eau débordait un peu.

Jaejoong ferma rapidement le robinet, pestant lorsque le torchon oublié sur son épaule tomba presque.

Le brun sourit, sentant ses épaules s'alléger encore un peu.

Rapidement, il rejoignit sa moitié, collant son torse à son dos, l'enlaçant presque avec urgence.

Plongeant dans son cou, il y déposa une myriade de baisers, faisant frissonner et rire son chanteur.

\- Tu m'a manqué... Avoua-t-il à son oreille, prenant enfin la parole.

Relevant tous les deux les yeux vers le miroir face à eux, ils se sourirent amoureusement, Jaejoong amenant ses mains sur celle de son compagnon, dont les bras restaient fermement enroulés autour de ses reins.

\- Toi aussi. Rétorqua-t-il. Horriblement.

_**"I see you when you smile** _   
_**It takes a while** _   
_**At least you're here** _   
_**I see you** _   
_**Yes, I see you"** _

Se tournant doucement, tout en restant contre son homme, le bleuté déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de ce dernier, caressant tendrement sa joue.

\- Tu vas me laisser prendre soin de toi, bébé ? Souffla-t-il.

Yunho ferma quelques secondes les yeux, appréciant la caresse, appuyant un peu plus contre la paume chaude qui lui apportait tant d'amour, avec un si petit geste.

\- Hein mon Trésor ? Réitéra Jaejoong, prenant son visage en coupe.

Le brun plongea directement dans son regard profond, acquiesçant.

Le plus âgé sourit, l'embrassant brièvement.

Yunho gémit piteusement lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'approfondissait pas l'échange et Jaejoong secoua légèrement la tête.

\- L'eau va refroidir mon cœur. Lui expliqua-t-il, s'attaquant au bouton de sa chemise.

Le brun se laissa faire, le vêtement se retrouvant rapidement au sol, les doigts du bleuté contre sa peau.

\- Tu as beaucoup trop maigri bébé....

L'aîné avait les sourcils froncés, sa mine soucieuse peinant le brun.

Voyant cela, Jaejoong lui sourit, avant de se baisser pour embrasser sa poitrine juste au niveau de son cœur.

\- Tu reste parfait mon amour.... Murmura-t-il, la chair de poule se formant doucement.

Yunho tressaillit, les lèvres de son amant glissant toujours plus bas, alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant lui.

\- Mais tu sais que j'adore ton petit ventre ! Couina faussement le bleuté, sa langue dessinant les contour du nombril. Il me manque !

Le plus jeune gémit, les dents de sa moitié mordillant légèrement la peau tendre, lui arrachant de nouveaux frissons.

\- Ce n'est rien, juste la préparation pour le comeback.... Rétorqua-t-il du mieux qu'il put. Puis, les gens préférèrent les abdos!

Les mains de Jaejoong se crispèrent sur les hanches de son amant et il le mordit plus durement.

Le chanteur tressaillit, poussant un petit cri.

Baissant la tête, il croisa le regard noir du plus âgé, l'expression de celui-ci lui coupant le souffle quelques secondes, alors que son cœur battait la chamade et son bas ventre s'enflammait soudain.

\- Les gens ? Répéta le bleuté.

Il avait penché la tête sur le côté, dans un geste mignon, qui tranchait avec le ton de sa voix.

Lorsqu'il prenait cette intonation, Yunho se sentait tout petit.

Et aussi, incroyablement excité !

Mais vu que tout ou presque le mettait dans cet état lorsque son amant était concerné, ça ne comptait pas comme quelque chose de spécial !

Alors que cette impression d'être fragile, minuscule et complétement à la merci de quelqu'un...

C'était un sentiment qui l'avait longtemps terrifié et qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à gérer et assumer au début de leur relation.

Accepter son homosexualité avait déjà été très compliqué et il se souvenait encore de ses efforts pour nier son attirance pour Jaejoong et la façon dont il avait fait payer à ce dernier son désir pour lui.

Mais au final, ça n'avait pas été le plus dur.

Non, le plus difficile était venu lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait parfois envie d'être celui qu'on domine, celui qui se fait prendre, celui qui laisse le contrôle à l'autre, qu'on chouchoute ou malmène.

Il en riait aujourd'hui, mais au départ, lorsqu'il s'était mis en couple avec le bleuté, il s'était inspiré de ses "seme" clichés de mangas, comme si un yaoi ou ses relations, quasiment toujours bancales et ridicules, pouvaient être quelque chose de sain ou crédible dans la vraie vie.

Mais ainsi, il avait eu l'impression de "rester un homme", toujours enfermé dans tout ce que l'éducation quasi homophobe qu'il avait reçue, avait laissé comme traces.

Il avait fallu du temps, des années même.

Mais Jaejoong n'avait jamais abandonné.

Il ne l'avait jamais brusqué, l'encourageant simplement, à chaque fois qu'il exprimait un désir ou passait un cap.

C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était épuisé, désirant plus que tout qu'on prenne soin de lui et un peu de son contrôle, il se laissait totalement aller, en toute confiance.

\- Les autres passent avant ta santé ? Siffla l'aîné, le ramenant sur terre.

Ce dernier ouvrit le bouton de son pantalon, avant de faire glisser la fermeture éclair avec ses dents, alors qu'il appuyait encore plus fort sur ses hanches, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la peau.

Sa langue glissa sur le sous vêtement foncé, l'humidifiant, ses mains se plaçant sur les fesses fermes qu'elles serrèrent.

\- Avant mon avis ? Ajouta-t-il, tirant d'un coup sur le pantalon, libérant les jambes musclées du chanteur.

Machinalement, celui-ci les souleva l'une après l'autre, pour que son compagnon lui retire complétement le vêtement.

\- Ne me fais pas croire que c'est un choix mon cœur.... Murmura Jaejoong contre sa peau, sa bouche collée à l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite. Tu ne prends pas assez soin de toi...

Les doigts de Yunho trouvèrent rapidement les cheveux de son amant, ce dernier enflammant son épiderme, l'embrassant en remontant toujours plus haut, se rapprochant dangereusement de son sexe, qui s'éveillait peu à peu.

_**"I see you when you hide** _   
_**And when you lie, it's no surprise** _   
_**I see you when run from the light** _   
_**Within your eyes"** _

\- Jae... Gémit le brun, le souffle de chaud de son homme caressant son début d'érection, alors que les mains de ce dernier descendaient doucement son sous vêtement.

Le bleuté ignora sa demande, finissant simplement de le déshabiller entièrement, avant de se redresser.

Rapidement, il retira son propre pantalon, se retrouvant aussi nu que son chanteur, qui avait les yeux fixés sur son corps.

Plus particulièrement sur son sexe fièrement dressé.

\- Aller, je dois encore prendre soin de toi ! S'exclama joyeusement Jaejoong, tendant la main.

Yunho délaissa alors son érection, remontant le long de ses tatouages, jusqu'à son visage, puis ses yeux pétillants.

Répondant à son sourire et son appel, il saisit ses doigts entre les siens pour rejoindre la baignoire.

➳

Yunho était plein de mousse, propre et surtout, enfin apaisé.

Les yeux fermés, il somnolait presque, les doigts de son amant massant son crâne, l'odeur du shampoing disparaissant sous la force de celle du bain.

Lavande et miel.

Le second parfum apportant de la douceur au premier.

Le chanteur avait l'impression d'être en vacances, loin de tout, seul avec son homme, dans un monde à part.

Il s'imaginait dans un immense champ violet, caressé par le soleil, protégé par la chaleur et tendresse de son amant.

Celui chantonnait depuis tout à l'heure, des paroles n'appartenant à aucune chanson, simplement des mots d'amour, qui lui venaient naturellement, comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Jaejoong se déclarait simplement et Yunho se sentait bien.

 **Il se sentait aimé**.

\- Garde les yeux fermés mon cœur, je vais rincer.

Un "hun", échappa au brun en guise de réponse et l'aîné sourit, heureux de le voir détendu et à l'aise.

Même après toutes ces années, la confiance de Yunho n'était pas quelque chose qu'il prenait pour acquis.

À chaque fois que sa moitié se laissait aller entre ses bras, lui laissant prendre le contrôle, que ce soit sexuellement ou simplement comme à l'instant, il se sentait reconnaissant et ému.

 **Débordant d'amour**.

Une fois le shampoing disparu, le bleuté déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son amant.

\- Mon Nounours s'est endormi ? Sourit-il, caressant son épaule.

Yunho secoua légèrement la tête en ouvrant les yeux, se tournant pour embrasser les lèvres de l'aîné.

Plusieurs fois, chastement, Jaejoong s'éloignant un peu à chaque fois, s'amusant de sa mine boudeuse.

Finalement, le brun se tourna, l'eau débordant sous le mouvement brusque.

Se retrouvant à genoux entre les jambes de son amant, il passa les bras autour du cou de celui ci, s'attaquant à sa bouche avec empressement.

Le baiser fut rapidement fougueux, _passionné_ , les retrouvailles de leurs langues électrisant leurs corps.

Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent assez vite gonflées, rougies par le plaisir, s'accordant à leurs joues colorés par la chaleur et le désir.

Yunho serra son amant plus fort et ce dernier délaissa ses hanches pour plaquer ses mains contre ses fesses , leurs sexes durs se pressant l'un contre l'autre, leurs arrachant des soupirs d'envie.

Jaejoong écarta encore les jambes et son chanteur se colla un peu plus à lui, ondulant doucement, ne quittant pas des yeux son visage envahi par le plaisir.

Mais soudain, un grand "boum" les fit sursauter, les sortant brutalement de leur bulle.

Tournant la tête en même temps, un miaulement leur fit rapidement comprendre qui était responsable de la chute de la trousse de toilette.

Observant le chat du bleuté quitter la salle de bain après avoir accompli son méfait, ils restèrent quelques secondes ébahis, avant d'exploser de rire.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de se rincer !

_**"I see you when you chase** _   
_**All the dreams inside your head** _   
_**I see you when you laugh** _   
_**And when you love until the bitter end"** _

➳

\- C'est complétement ridicule ! Pouffa Jaejoong, les yeux fixés sur l'écran géant. Ce drama n'a vraiment aucun sens !  
\- Tu es juste mauvais car tu n'aime pas le scénariste ! Rétorqua son amant.

Il ne prêtait pas réellement attention aux images qui défilaient, plus concentré sur le bol de fraises sur ses genoux.

Après le bain, son compagnon l'avait nourri comme s'ils étaient plusieurs dans son corps, lui répétant encore et encore qu'il devait prendre des forces pour son comeback.

Lorsque le bleuté avait finalement été satisfait par la quantité ingurgitée, il avait consenti à le laisser quitter la cuisine, pour rejoindre le salon, afin de digérer un peu avant de dormir.

Enfin, Yunho avait pensé digérer.

Mais lorsque son chanteur lui avait apporté un bol plein de fraises, son pécher mignon, il n'avait évidement pas pu résister.

Calé entré les jambes du bleuté, dans ses bras, il se sentait protégé de tout.

Le stress et l'angoisse avaient laissé place au bien être, ses inquiétudes suspendues dans un coin de son cerveau mis sur pause.

Tout avait disparu.

Il ne restait que Jaejoong.

Sa présence, sa chaleur, son odeur, sa peau contre contre la sienne, sa voix, son rire et ses yeux qui ne voyaient que lui.

\- Hey, tu as tout mangé ! S'exclama l'aîné, la tête baissée vers le bol presque vide.

Il voulut saisir la dernière fraise, mais Yunho l'attrapa avant, lui tirant la langue.

Fier de lui et amusé par la mine outrée de son amant, le brun glissa le fruit entre ses lèvres, décidé à le savourer lentement.

Jaejoong contrecarra ses plans, fondant sur sa bouche pour mordre le bout qui dépassait.

Le plus jeune couina, avalant rapidement, alors que le jus sucré coulait le long de son menton.

Le bleuté donna un coup de langue, effaçant les traces, puis ses protestations, lorsqu'il remonta jusqu'à sa lippe qu'il suçota.

Yunho le mordit pour se venger et les doigts du bleuté accrochèrent à ses cheveux, tirant sur les mèches sombres.

Le bol bascula, finissant au sol, mais ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte, le brun se tournant pour faire face à son amant et approfondir l'échange.

Malgré leur désir qui s'éveillait à nouveau, Jaejoong savait que son amant avait avant tout besoin de dormir, alors il ralentit doucement, gardant ses mains sur ses hanches et au dessus du pull de ce dernier, luttant contre l'envie de sentir sa peau.

Yunho enfouit son visage contre son cou lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, inspirant son odeur, avant de bailler contre sa peau, lui prouvant qu'il avait eu raison de ne pas se laisser emporter par son désir.

\- Si on allait au lit ?

Le brun se contenta d'un "hun", étouffé en réponse, quittant à regret le corps chaud du bleuté

 _ **"Even when you cry**_  
 _ **And even when you're shy**_  
 _ **You mean everything to me**_ "

➳

Yunho était sur un nuage.

Il flottait.

Pas encore endormi, mais pas totalement éveillé non plus, malgré ses yeux grand ouverts, il se sentait bien.

 **Apaisé**.

Plus d'angoisse, de mains qui tremblent, plus de difficulté à respirer, juste la chaleur de son amant et lui.

Il soupira d'aise, ce qui fit sourire Jaejoong, qui lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux, avant de lui embrasser le front.

Le bleuté s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit, à ses côtés, en riant. Comme à son habitude, Yunho ne put s'empêcher d'admirer chaque partie de celui qu'il considérait comme sa moitié.

Les rayons du soleil couchant venaient jouer dans ses cheveux en bataille, formant une sorte de halo féérique, qui contrastait parfaitement avec sa peau pâle et faisait ressortir ses superbes yeux sombres.

Le brun laissa son regard se balader sur le corps de son homme, alors qu'il était allongé sur le côté, tourné vers lui.

Il aimait tout chez Jaejoong et chaque moment comme celui-ci, était pour lui, une occasion de se nourrir de ce tableau superbe que lui offrait ce dernier.

L'aîné était photogénique et toutes ses photos étaient incroyables, certains s'imaginant que le talent du photographe ou les retouches y étaient pour beaucoup, mais en réalité, son amant était bien plus beau en vrai.

Yunho le savait, rien ne pourrait jamais capturer la beauté quasi irréelle de son homme.

Se tournant un instant pour brancher son portable, le bleuté lui offrit l'occasion de caresser du regard son dos svelte et musclé, sa chute de reins aux courbes parfaites, où l'on se perdait avant de tomber sur ses fesses fermes, objets de bien des convoitises.

Comment résister à ce corps parfait, à sa démarche sensuelle et féline ?

Tout en lui était un mélange d'innocence et de péché, de tentation et d'apaisement, tout en lui provoquait le désir et l'amour.

Avant que Jaejoong entre dans sa vie, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle beauté puisse exister sur terre et au fil des années, il n'avait eu de cesse de s'émerveiller devant cette grâce irréelle, qui grandissait au gré des anniversaires de sa moitié.

L'aîné lui sourit lorsqu'il lui fit à nouveau face, s'allongeant comme lui, sur un côté.

Yunho lui rendit son sourire, tendant la main, effleurant avec précautions ses lèvres semblables à l'intérieur d'une fraise douce et sucrée, un véritable fruit défendu.

Puis son visage, son nez et le reste de ses traits fins et harmonieux.

Il ne restait qu'un ange au monde et le ciel avait décidé de le lui confier, à lui.

\- Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il, la voix nouée par l'émotion. Plus que tout, à en crever.

Jaejoong saisit sa main, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, répondant à sa déclaration.

Le brun massa légèrement la paume de son amant, son pouce appuyant délicatement, dans un geste apaisant.

L'aîné soupira.

\- C'est moi qui suis censé te détendre ! Sourit-t-il.  
\- Mais ça me détend. Rétorqua Yunho, amenant le dos de sa main jusqu'à sa bouche.

Son amant l'observa y déposer des baisers et machinalement, ses doigts caressèrent sa lippe.

Toujours sans couper le contact visuel, le plus jeune entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant les membres glisser doucement entre.

Sa langue effleura la peau fine, avant de sucer plus franchement, aspirant, éraflant et mordillant.

Jaejoong gémit, se sentant rapidement durcir sous le geste provoquant.

Il voulait absolument que son chanteur se repose avant de se lancer dans un de leur marathon sexuel intense, mais apparemment, l'autre en avait décidé autrement.

Peut-être que la tension était trop forte pour dormir tout de suite ? Que malgré la fatigue, le désir prenait le dessus ?

Peut-être fallait-il évacuer un peu, se détendre, avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée ?

Ils étaient tous les deux en boxer, le bleuté torse nu et son compagnon avec un vieux tee-shirt rouge, qui était sans doute aussi vieux que leur relation.

Yunho fit glisser sa main libre sous le tissu ample, dévoilant son ventre qu'il caressa, remontant jusqu'à son torse, dévoilant ses tétons durs qui réclamaient de l'attention.

Jaejoong se redressa un peu, se penchant vers la poitrine de son homme, offrant aux bouts de chair, ce qu'ils attendaient.

Le brun se cambra légèrement, un gémissement lui échappant, alors que la langue de sa moitié le taquinait.

\- Ne t'arrête pas mon cœur.... Murmura le bleuté. Touche toi encore.

Yunho tressaillit, la voix de son chanteur le rendant aussi dingue que le traitement qu'il offrait à ses tétons.

Obéissant, il caressa son sexe dur, appuyant doucement par dessus son boxer blanc.

Les lèvres de Jaejoong dévièrent vers son cou, s'approchant avec une lenteur calculée de ses points sensibles, qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Le brun gémit, glissant ses doigts sous son sous-vêtement, que son gland humide avait taché.

Haletant, il sentit son ventre se tordre quand la main du bleuté se posa entre ses cuisses.

Mais elle ne fit rien de plus que caresser lentement l'intérieur, presque paresseusement et la frustration le frappa violemment.

Il se tortilla, espérant un contact plus franc.

Délaissant ses tétons, Jaejoong releva la tête, plongeant dans son regard.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas bébé ? Demanda-t-il, son sourire taquin aux lèvres. Fatigué, tu veux que j'arrête ?

Yunho couina, alors qu'il espérait grogner.

\- Touche moi.... Souffla-t-il.  
\- Mais je te touche mon cœur. Répondit le bleuté, sur le même ton joueur, ses ongles éraflant la peau tendre de l'intérieur des cuisses musclées.

Le brun siffla, frustré.

Relevant les genoux, il retira rapidement son boxer, le balançant d'un geste vif, avant de saisir la main de son amant, la plaçant sur son érection.

L'aîné rit, ses doigts caressant le gland humide, avant de remonter le long de la hampe dressée.

Se plaçant entre les jambes grandes ouvertes de son chanteur, il souffla doucement, tout en passant son pouce sur la fente, puis donna un petit coup de langue à la base du sexe tendu, arrachant un gémissement à son amant.

Jaejoong alterna rapidement entre vitesse et lenteur, caressant ses cuisses du bout des doigts.

Il suçait, aspirait, creusant les joues, alors que l'une de ses mains remontait vers les tétons toujours aussi dur de son chanteur.

Yunho était comme pris de vertige, le plaisir ajouté à la fatigue, lui faisant entièrement perdre le contrôle de son corps et le peu de force qui lui restait.

Il s'accrochait fermement à la couette et aux cheveux du bleuté, qui loin de se plaindre du traitement, gémissait parfois autour de son sexe, ajoutant aux décharges de plaisir qui le secouait.

Saisissant l'oreiller près de lui, il le colla contre son flanc, la fraicheur du coton disparaissant rapidement contre sa peau bouillante.

Baissant les yeux, il sentit son souffle se bloquer en croisant le regard assombri de son amant.

Ce dernier fixa ses yeux dans les siens, tout en continuant de le sucer avidement, lui offrant une vue parfaite sur son érection luisante de salive, qui glissait entre ses lèvres gonflées et rouges.

Grognant, il amena le coussin contre son visage, l'y enfonçant le plus possible.

Jaejoong était vraiment trop dangereux pour lui.

**"Even when you lie**   
**And even when you hide**   
**You mean everything to me"**

➳

Jaejoong se réveilla doucement, ouvrant les yeux pour tomber sur la chambre baignée par la lumière de la lune.

Sentant deux bras autour de sa taille, il se tourna le plus délicatement possible, pour ne pas réveiller son homme.

Son cœur se gonfla d'amour face à l'image presque féerique qui se dessinait sous ses yeux.

Le brun dormait profondément, semblant calme et serein.

Poussé par une envie difficile à contenir, un presque besoin, le bleuté s'accorda le droit de caresser du bout des doigts les fines lèvres qui lui faisaient temps envie.

Yunho était sans aucun doute l'homme le plus beau que Jaejoong ait eu la chance de croiser et même après toutes ces années, se réveiller à ses côtés, dans ses bras, restait quelque chose d'aussi précieux que magique.

Eux qui pouvaient rester des mois sans profiter de ce genre de bonheur simple, chérissaient plus que tout ces moments où ils étaient seuls au monde.

Coupés de tout ce qui pesait si douloureusement sur leurs cœurs.

Même si c'était difficile, même s'ils souffraient et que se séparer aurait sans doute paru la plus logique des solutions, Jaejoong savait que chaque instant passé avec Yunho en valait la peine.

Peu importe les problèmes, la jalousie, la peur de perdre l'autre ou que leur relation soit exposée au grand jour.

Peu importe la haine des autres, l'intolérance, leurs agences et le mal qu'ils avaient pu se faire dans le passé et se faisaient encore aujourd'hui.

Même demain ne comptait pas lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Souhaitant, comme si souvent, que le temps s'arrête, leur permettant de rester là, l'un contre l'autre, dans la pénombre de leur cocon, éclairés seulement par la lune bienveillante, loin des projecteurs agressifs, qui ne cessaient pourtant de les attirer, il se rapprocha encore un peu de sa moitié.

Se collant à son corps, leurs nez se touchant, son souffle harmonieux se mêlant au sien plus chaotique.

Yunho bougea légèrement, sa jambe se soulevant contre la hanche du bleuté, lui arrachant un sourire.

Jaejoong adorait voir son compagnon détendu et plongé dans un sommeil serein et réparateur.

Le brun avait déjà l'air bien plus en forme que lorsqu'il était rentré, presque mort, épuisé par son planning inhumain.

Satisfait d'avoir pu le remettre un peu sur pied, mais se promettant de continuer à son réveil, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de le quitter à nouveau, il déposa un baiser sur son front.

Le contact était léger, _aérien_ et l'endormi soupira d'aise, enfonçant un peu son visage contre le bras de son amant.

Les doigts de ce dernier glissèrent dans ses cheveux, appréciant la chaleur de leurs corps nus, moulés l'un contre l'autre.

Parfois, Jaejoong avait l'impression qu'ils ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne.

Qu'ils avaient été séparés en deux êtres, mais restaient la moitié de l'autre, ne pouvant être complet sans celui qui semblait détenir le meilleur d'eux.

Une vie sans Yunho, le bleuté ne pouvait pas l'imaginer.

Quel était l'intérêt ?

Comment aurait-il pu vivre avec ce vide immense, que seule sa rencontre avec le brun avait pu combler ?

Comment aurait-il trouver le courage de se battre, de vivre, de supporter la dureté du monde et la violence de ses démons ?

Yunho était pour beaucoup dans celui qu'il était devenu.

Dans l'homme confiant, déterminé, _passionné_ qui montait sur scène pour chanter ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et au fond des tripes.

Le brun avait toujours été sa force, même dans leurs pires moments et il était fier de pouvoir être la sienne.

De pouvoir, à son tour, prendre soin de lui lorsqu'il en avait besoin.

Ce qui, contrairement à ce que les autres pouvaient penser, arrivait souvent.

Yunho était enfermé dans une image publique toxique, qui était épuisante et douloureuse à maintenir.

Oui le chanteur était un homme incroyable, loyal, juste, qui n'avait qu'une seule parole et donnait toujours le meilleur de lui.

Oui il était fort, charismatique et un excellent leader.

Mais il était aussi fragile, sensible, trop dur avec lui même et pas assez avec les autres.

Il avait, comme tout le monde, ses failles et ses démons, ses craintes, ses angoisses et ses idées noires.

Lui aussi devait être protégé, chouchouté et rassuré.

Il avait le droit de ne pas toujours tout gérer, tout résoudre ou contrôler.

Le droit de craquer, pleurer et appeler au secours.

Et Jaejoong était là pour ça.

Il serait **toujours** là pour ça.

À quoi bon être fort, déterminé et passionné, s'il n'utilisait pas toutes ces qualité pour l'homme qu'il avait dans la peau ?

Pour celui qui l'avait aidé à se construire et s'aimer ?

Songeant qu'il y avait peut-être trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dit tout ça à son amant, trop longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas répété à quel point il était fier de lui, il se promit de le faire à son réveil.

Oui, demain.

Pour le moment, il allait le garder encore contre lui, dans la chaleur de ses bras, là où il le savait protégé de tout.

L'enlaçant, il embrassa sa tempe, avant de fermer les yeux, glissant ses lèvres vers son oreille.

\- Je t'aime.

_**"I'm alone with you** _   
_**You're alone with me** _   
_**And I'm hoping that you will see yourself** _   
_**Like I see you** _

_**Yes, I see you** _   
_**I see you"** _

**Author's Note:**

> Je t'aime Ma Princesse 💜


End file.
